Guile (Street Fighter)
Colonel William F. Guile is one of the main characters in the Street Fighter fighting game series. He is a major in the United States Air Force whose goal is to finish the criminal organization Shadaloo, while at the same time investigating the whereabouts of his best friend Charlie Nash. Background Guile is a Colonel in the US military. He is charged by the American government to track-down the organization, Shadaloo. Guile eventually uncovered that the head of Shadaloo was the Taiwanese dictator, M. Bison. In order to take the fight to Bison without needing to worry about treaties, declarations of war, or US implication, Guile entered into an international contest called the World Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament was set up as an exotic sports competition, Guile entered under the excuse he was entering as a private combatant, in truth he intended to interrogate his way through Shadaloo as all of Bison's lieutenants had also entered and he could legally use force to find out what he needed to about Bision and Shadaloo without it being illegal or implicating the US. Guile's primary targets were the boxer, Ballrog, the Matador/assassin, Vega, and the professional fighter, Sagat. Though Guile needed to beat-up several other innocents who entered the tournament for prize money, Guile's primary target was always the Shadaloo members. The World Martial Arts Tournament has been thrown many alternative times and whenever it does, the US government sends Guile in to repeat his first tactic, most often with Shadaloo but sometime with other organizations such as the Illuminati. Guile returns to his role as a Colonel in between tournaments, but for legal purposes takes a leave of absence whenever the tournament starts so the US government is free from being directly involved in any political back-lash. Skills and Abilities Guile is substantially strong, even for a member of the military. He is an expert in Taekwondo and has even received training for Chi manipulation. Though his military training has kept him from harnessing the same malleability of Chi as Bison, or other World Martial Arts Tournament members such as Ken or Ryu, what he can do is still more than enough to accent his martial fighting style. Guile's signature Chi move is the "Sonic Boom" - where Guile dispels Chi blast from his arms at such speeds, the force seems to to strike before his arms do. The Sonic Boom is a medium range move, though over the years Guile has been able to augment it through increased Chi training. Gallery Images SF2-TWW-guile-art.jpg|Guile's Artwork from Street Figter 2: The World Warrior Guile-sf2-red.jpg|Guile's Artwork from Street Fighter 2: Champion Edition Guile_ssf2.png|Guile's Artwork from Super Street Fighter 2 Guile-t3.jpg|Guile's Artwork from Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo Guile SF2.jpg Guile SF pose.jpg Guile SF movie.jpg Guile.png|Guile in Street Fighter X Tekken Guile And Chun-Li.jpg Guile icon.png|Guile in Street Fighter V. Guile_(Street_Fighter_V).jpg Guile Assist Trophy (SSBU).png|Guile in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *His hair was similar to Rudol von Stroheim from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Navigation Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Strategists Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:The Hero Category:Rivals Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Poor Category:Lethal Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Merciful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Successful